Unspoken Love
by F-kingWinchesters
Summary: I previously hd this up, but recently did some editing. Sooo... I hhope it's better! Rated T just to be safe;D
1. Chapter 1

**This is from Sebbby's POV. I wrote one chapter in Ciel's... I may write that and edit it after I'm done with this. I've got writer's block again, so I'm editing, instead of writing NIGHTMARE... enjoy.**

Chapter One-

Sebastian breathed deeply. He liked being this close with Ciel. He wished they could stay like this, but he knew Ciel was still somewhat uncomfortable with the relationship between them.

"So after all these years, you're still here. Why? The contract has been completed for almost two years, now. You should have left." Why did he always ask so many questions? Sebastian began to wonder if Ciel wanted him to be gone.

"I'm here because, I love you." He wanted to finally show him how much me meant to him. The three years they had been in love seemed to be hard for Ciel and lady Elizabeth as well.

"You-you've never said that to me before..." He felt Ciel bury his face deeper into his chest. He tightened his arms around Ciel. He never wanted to let go.

"Yes, but it's true. I never told you because I thought you knew."

"Well I had always hoped, but I was never sure." Sebastian couldn't seem to breathe correctly. He slowly stroked Ciel's midnight blue hair. He really should cut it. It was becoming longer than his own.

"I love you." Had he heard him right? Had he just said he loved him?

"What was that, my lord?"

"You heard me! Don't make me repeat myself!" he felt sudden heat coming from Ciel. He was so cute when he blushed. He almost couldn't control himself when his face flushed with such rich color. Why did he feel this way? He'd served many people before Ciel, so how could he have fallen so hard for this **one **man? Ciel suddenly pushed away from Sebastian.

"What's wrong, my lord?" He couldn't hide his worry and hurt as he reached a gloved hand to touch Ciel's face. He instantly slapped it away.

"I'm fine!" Ciel got up and crossed to the large window on the other end of the room, obviously thinking hard. What had he done? He'd been so careful not to upset him. He sat in silence. Regaining his composure, he awaited an order from his master.

_Why had he gotten so upset? _

They had been together for almost three years, but he'd been loyally by his side for ten. He has loved Ciel for five years, but he did not dare tell the young master. Master.

_Ha! He's not so young anymore._

Ciel finally turned to look at him. His red/brown eyes meeting those dark sapphire blue of the man he loved so deeply.

"Come here." Sebastian obediently rose and slowly crossed the room careful not to anger his master, once again.

"Yes, my lord?" He bowed slightly, longing burning inside him. Longing to hold him. To touch him. To kiss him...

"I apologize for my rude behavior. It was not at all how I should have acted. I'm sorry."

"I understand, my lord."

"You don't have to be so formal." Ciel turned away. So it wasn't his fault. Why was he still distant with him? Ciel's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Ciel seemed hesitant.

"Kiss me." Sebastian smirked. _Yes! _

"Is that an order, Sir?"

"Of course it is!" Ciel look away, flushing bright red.

"As you wish." Sebastian closed the distance between them in two long strides. Ciel backed into the wall.

_Was he sure about this? _

Sebastian didn't care. He finally got to have Ciel. He'd been wanting to do this for years. Their lips met with force from Sebastian. Ciel gasped and grabbed Sebastian's face to pull him closer. He took hold of the boys waist. Ciel suddenly grew still and let go of his butler's face. Sebastian pulled back, breathless. He knew his eyes were glowing a demonic ruby red.

"Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"N-no. I- I uh... Just- um?" He cleared his throat. "Wow." Sebastian sighed with relief and smiled his classic smirk.

"So you were pleased?" Ciel was silent.

"Wait a moment! I though you couldn't love in the way us humans do!" his face began to turn red with anger.

Sebastian bowed slightly and spoke calmly "Well, Sir. I'm a bit different from the others. For you see, I am one _hell_ of a butler."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Sebastian pushed back the curtains, it looked as if it was going to rain all day. Ciel stirred in his sleep. "Young master, it is time to wake up." The boy groaned in protest.

"Sebastian, it is four-thirty in the morning! Wake me up later. I dunno maybe when the rest of London is awake!" Sebastian chuckled.

"But, my lord, you got a letter about an hour ago. From your aunt regarding Lady Elizabeth." Ciel's sapphire eyes widened.

"About what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you needed some sleep."Ciel jumped up and grabbed the note out of Sebastian's hands. His eyes skimmed the letter frantically. He fell into a sitting position on the large white bed. "Sebas-Sebastian. Lizzie... Is... Lizzie is dead... She... She was... Shot..." Tears formed in his eyes. Sebastian half ran to Ciel. Sebastian reached him in three long strides. He pulled him into his arms.

_How could this happen? Well the Lady __**has **__always been a bit careless, but that doesn't matter. I will find who was responsible for Miss. Elizabeth's murder and make sure they feel the same pain- if not worse- that my master feels, now. _

They sat there for what seemed like hours before Ciel finally said something. "Se-Sebastian?" He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself.

"What is it, my love? Please, do be strong Lady Elizabeth would not want you to be sad. You know how happy she always was."

"Yes except for when she cried over petty things." Ciel's eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long. "Find who did this to her. Find out how this could have possibly happened..." He sighed his voice coming in a low whisper. "Please." He bit his lower lip to restrain from crying again. Sebastian brushed tear-soaked hairs away from Ciel's face.

"Anything for you, my lord..."

_ My love. _

He would do anything to see him happy. He wanted to cry himself seeing the man he loved in such a fragile and vulnerable state. "I'll let you rest today. You're not going anywhere." Sebastian rose from the bed and layed Ciel down. "I will find the culprit and bring you some warm milk. Would you like me to dispose of the man who has done this?" Ciel seemed to think for a moment. His eyes welling up again.

"No. Bring him to me. I want to take care of the scum myself." This time tears escaped the poor lord's eyes. Sebastian embraced Ciel in a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead. Ciel looked up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you, Sebastian." Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a passionate, forceful kiss from Ciel. Startled but happy with this impulsive action, Sebastian pulled back and replied,

"I love you too, Ciel... Until the end." Sebastian kissed him lightly on the lips, rose from the bed, and exited his master's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Sebastian looked at Ciel.

_ How is he so calm, when the man who murdered his cousin is sitting right in font of him?_

This boy was repulsive. His clothes tattered from trying to run from Sebastian. The boy had thought he could actually get away. What an amusing thought.

"Alois. You know, I've never really liked you. Always trying to make me miserable. I'm already in a living hell. Now you're going to make it worse for me?" Ciel got dangerously close to Alois's face. "You're pathetic. Tell me why you did this. And I may let you live." Ciel smirked. "Because you know it won't take much to kill you. Just a simple order from me and you're dead. So, why. Did. You. Kill. Elizabeth?" Alois's sky blue eyes continued crying make him look even more pathetic than the Earl and previously stated. He shook from crying and any other person may have taken pity on him, but not Sebastian. And it didn't seem Ciel was going to either.

"P-plea-plase! I didn't mean to kill the chick! I was shooting at some rabbit and she stepped in the way!"

_ Ugh. He's so whiney. _

"Shut up. You should have thought about where you were pointing that damn gun, Trancy!" Ciel said through clenched teeth. "Sebastian. I'm done with him. I don't want him near me. Lock him up somewhere I'll deal with him later." Sebastian bowed and started to leave. "And Sebastian?" he turned over his shoulder to look at Ciel. "Take care of his butler. Do it fast. I don't want this bastard to escape. He's like you. Demon."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian drug Alois by his sandy blond hair to the basement. "You're quite the lucky one. Naturally, he would have ordered me to kill you. And to think he is kind." Sebastian tied Alois' hands behind his back and his his ankles together.

"Please let me go! Please! I will do anything! I'll give you whatever you want! Promise! Pleaaaassseee!" _Does this boy ever stop whining? My God._

"I'm sorry." _Not really_. "But I cannot do that. For you see, I am one **hell **of a butler." he winked and locked the door. He could hear Alois throw a fit from the other said of the door. "Pff. Pathetic." Sebastian walked back to his master's chambers._ I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's not too upset. _"Master, Ciel?" Ciel sniffed and hid face under the blanket out of sight from the butler. _Ah he's still crying. He's been so strong. I would have murdered the annoying bastard in the basement. _He stepped over to his bed and lifted Ciel's head to his. "My love..." he whispered. "Please stop crying. I hate to see you this way." Ciel turned away from Sebastian with a sigh.

"I feel disgusting. I've been sitting in bed all day, crying. I need a bath." Sebastian smiled at his master's attempt at humor.

"As you wish My Lord. I'll get everything prepared immediately." As he turned to leave a small voice called his name, weakly. He turned on his heel to face Ciel.

"Sebastian. Stay with me. Please, don't leave me... Don't **ever **leave me." Ciel blushed scarlet red at his own words. _I wish I could make him happy again. _

"Yes, My Lord. As you wish." After a deep bow, Sebastian turned to the door and opened it. He whistled loud enough for the entire house to hear him. He could hear Finny, Bard, and May-Rin running down the hallways. He was sure Tanaka Couldn't be too far behind.

"Yes, Mister Sebastian?" the three said in unison. _Hmph. They're getting better at this. _

"Finny, clean up the garden. Make sure all flowers are in bloom. Then check on Pluto. make sure he has everything he needs and isn't eating or burning anything." Finny nodded with a smile and dashed off.

"Bardroy, make the Master tea. He'll need it."

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted and jogged to the kitchen.

"Tanaka, well... You're fine as you are." he nodded and scuffled away.

"Mey-Rin, draw the master up a bath with lavender." Sebastian looked around and leaned close to Mey-Rin. "And I need you to check on... My beautiful, girl. Understood?"

"Oh! Yes-sar! But why're ya asking **me **to look after your lady? You know as well as I do that I'm a lecherous maid, I am!" he leaned closer to her, their faces almost touching.

"Well, because I know you can do it. And I don't trust anyone else with this task. Now go draw up the master's bath." Her nose began to bleed. Sebastian handed her a towel from what seemed nowhere.

_Oh! Mister Sebastian! So close to ma face, he was!_

Sebastian laughed as he heard the girls thought. He closed the door and laid next to Ciel.

"That shall be a complete mess later."

"Your 'beautiful girl', eh?" Sebastian's eyes widened. _He heard me? How? _As if reading his thoughts, Ciel spoke again. "I'm not stupid, nor am I deaf, Sebastian. Who or shall I say what is your 'beautiful girl'?" he sat in shock. _How in the world had he heard me?_ "You're keeping cats in here **again **aren't you?" Sebastian just blushed and looked away. "Did you just blush? Hah! What a strange thing. I never thought I'd see **that**! So are you keeping those filthy things here again? You know I'm allergic."

"Yes. I am, my lord. I just love them. They're soft and sweet. We don't have them in my world. You know that."

"Hmm. Good point. But then again. Hell doesn't have me either, now does it?" Ciel rolled over and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, love."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Ciel hadn't spoken to Sebastian since yesterday. Not even to give him orders. "My Lord?" Ciel hesitated to even face him. His piercing blue eyes still had a twinge of hurt in them.

"Okay, Sebastian. I overreacted. I got it." Sebastian took his face in his hands and kissed him. Ciel's arms snaked around Sebastian's neck and pulled him onto his bed. He had wanted this. This closeness. "I told you not to leave me. I was scared you would leave me for those filthy cats." he flushed crimson. Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes. The deep blue eyes he fell in love with years ago. His own eyes glowing a bright red.

"I love you, Ciel and there is nothing that could make me change my mind. I would never leave you and I will never hurt you. If it would make you feel safer... I'll even get rid of the cat..." Ciel's jaw dropped.

"You-you're serious?" Sebastian nodded. "I won't make you do that. It'll make **you** sad. I Wouldn't want to be the reason for your unhappiness." he said bowing his head. Sebastian made Ciel look him in the eye.

"Ciel... **You** are the reason I'm happy. The reason I'm here... I have never felt this way. Pure happiness and **love**. It's- it's a rush." Ciel's eyes gathered tears in the corners. Sebastian's gloved hand wiped them away.

Not wanting Mey-Rin to see their master cry. He glanced toward the door. Mey-Rin had been watching for a while. She had come to ask a question about the earl in the basement (which they had gladly forgotten about). "Excuse me a moment, master. I will be back in a moment." He stepped out of the room with Mey-Rin right at his feet.

"Oh! Se-se-seba-! Yikes! I-uh!" It seemed she couldn't form words properly.

"Mey-Rin, did you need something?" he didn't mind if she knew about him and Ciel. He didn't care if everyone in the world knew. But he knew Ciel wouldn't like it.

Mey-Rin tried to stutter an explanation again. He put a finger to her lips and she shut up. "Mey-Rin, don't tell anyone. It will be our little secret. Okay? Please just don't say anything to the master."

"Ah! Oh-uh! Yes-sar! Mister Alois is asking for you, yes!" _So she __**can **__speak._

"Thank you, Mey-Rin." he kissed her lightly on the cheek and she fell to the ground. Nose bleeding, eye twitching, and face a dark red. Sebastian sighed and walked down to the basement. _What could he possibly want?_ "What do you want?" his eyes glowing red with anger.

"Water, you despicable creature. And could you untie me? There's no possible way for me to escape! I already told you I didn't mean to kill that annoying girl of his! It's Ciel's fault anyway! Wasn't **he **supposed to be keeping an eye on her?" Sebastian's anger flaired. How dare he talk about his master that way? He took Alois by the neck and pulled him off the ground.

"You'd better be careful not to make me angry." his eyes glowing a deeper red than they had ever been. "You **will **regret it." Alois just whined and begged for his butler. If Claude came here, he was going to have to kick serious ass. He'd already taken care of him once this week. He didn't want to try for two. "If I bring you water will you shut up?"

"No! Untie me as well and **maybe **I'll stop complaining about how wretched this whole house is."

"Alright, so if I untie you and get you water, you'll stop whining?" Alois nodded. "Good. I'll be back in a moment." Sebastian ran to the kitchen in 'get-there' mode. _I wonder if Ciel is okay. _He dashed down to the basement practically throwing the water at Alois and turned around.

"Wha-! Oi! Butler! Untie me!" Sebastian froze and turned around again.

"Excuse me?" his eyes glowing a deep red again. Getting in Alois' face.

"I-uh... Please?" Sebastian eyes faded back to his normal brown/red as he untied the young boy in a rush.

"You know, you really are a pain in the ass." he smiled gently and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Let him go."

"what?"

"Let. Him. Go."

"But-I..."

"Are you questioning my orders, Sebastian?" Sebastian bowed.

"No. My lord."

"Then just shut up and do it!" Sebastian bowed again. _Why am I letting this brat go? He killed Lady Elizabeth. _He made his way down stairs to the basement and threw the door open.

"He's letting you go. Probably because your butler doesn't care anything about you, when you love him, but even then I'm unsure why he's doing it." Alois stuck out his marked tongue with a broad cocky smirk.

"Ha! Well well, it seems the Phantomhive boy has a soft spot. Ha ha!" Sebastian's eyes began glowing again. "Well looky here! Has his butler got a soft spot for his master? Hmmm... Now isn't it a bit.. Wrong for you to love him **this **much? I mean it was wrong for me and Claude. What makes you two any different?" Sebastian's eyes burned red as he stared at him.

"You're a terrible excuse for a noble. My master has been through the same thing you have, and yet, you are... How do I say this nicely? You're crazy. Quite insane actually." Alois glared at him. His crystal blue eyes watching Sebastian intensely. He saw Alois's cocky grin light up his face again. He reached up and touched Sebastian's face lightly.

"Your eyes are exquisite. Beautiful, lustful, passionate red. With a hint of warm brown sugar." He giggled and pulled Sebastian to him by his tie. "Hmm... You smell so sweet. Like lavender and vanilla. Oh, Sebastian what **have **you been cooking?" _this boy was __**too **__close to my face. _Alois wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. _Okay now he was __**way **__too close_.

"Mister, Alois, please remove yourself from me."

"Aw, but Sebby..." he threw his head back in laughter. Alois sounded more like a crazed maniac to him. Alois pulled his face towards his and kissed him. He knew there was no point to fight it. Alois would only resist and get hurt. And Ciel had said not to hurt him.

"Sebas-**Sebastian**!" Alois pulled away with gain blush on his cheeks.

"Oops!" he giggles and sat back down on the ground.

"Alois! You're lucky I don't bloody kill you!" Ciels face burned red with embarrassment and anger. "Now leave, you pathetic bastard!" Alois hopped up and straightened out his hair, pulled down his short black shorts, an picked up his purple bow that had fallen off his shoe.

"Well, goodbye Lord Phantomhive. Bye Sebby-boo! I'll see you two later. Claude! Come get me!" Alois yelled as he walked out the door. Ciel began to cry. Sebastian put a Gentle hand on his shoulder. Ciel immediately swatted it away.

"Do not t-touch me! You betrayed me!"

"My lord, he kissed me. You said not to hurt Him and it would have hurt him to push him off. I am very sorry. Lord, can you forgive me?" Ciel stared at him.

"No." he dropped to his knees. "No. You-you never loved me! You just used me! All you want is my soul! If that's so, then take it! With out you... I've got nothing. With out you... I **am **nothing." he dropped his head in his hands and cried. Sebastian reached a hand down to remove his hair from his tear streaked face. "D-don't touch me." he said this but he did move Sebastian's hand away. He hugged Ciel tightly. Ciel clung to Sebastian's shirt. "I told you to **never **leave me." Sebastian caried him to his bed chambers as he cried in his arms.

Ciel had cried himself to sleep the night before. Everything was just so overwhelming. Sebastian felt more than terrible. After he was sure Ciel was asleep, he cried as well. He woke up to Ciel curled up next to him with his head on his chest. _He's so cute when he sleeps... He's probably still angry with me. It wasn't my fault, though. Alois had kissed me_

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled in his sleep. Sebastian gazed at Ciel with his loving, red eyes.

"Ciel...I love you. I didn't do anything... I swear to you. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No." _I guess my ranting woke him up. _Ciel looked at Sebastian. "I love you. Stay with me forever you irresistible demon..." Ciel smiled. Genuinely smiled for the first time in three years.

Sebastian slid off the bed, got down on one knee and said, ."Yes, my lord."


End file.
